The present invention relates to fabric care compositions and to a method for treating fabrics in order to improve various properties of fabrics, in particular, reduction or removal of unwanted wrinkles.
Wrinkles in fabrics are caused by the bending and creasing of the textile material which places an external portion of a filament in a yarn under tension while the internal portion of that filament in the yarn is placed under compression. Particularly with cotton fabrics, the hydrogen bonding that occurs between the cellulose molecules contributes to keeping wrinkles in place. The wrinkling of fabric, in particular clothing, is therefore subject to the inherent tensional elastic deformation and recovery properties of the fibers which constitute the yarn and fabrics.
In the modern world, with the increase of hustle and bustle and travel, there is a demand for a quick fix which will help to diminish the labor involved in home laundering and/or the cost and time involved in dry cleaning or commercial laundering. This has brought additional pressure to bear on textile technologists to produce a product that will sufficiently reduce wrinkles in fabrics, especially clothing, and to produce a good appearance through a simple, convenient application of a product.
The present invention reduces wrinkles from fabrics, including clothing, dry cleanables, and draperies, without the need for ironing. The present invention can be used on damp or dry clothing to relax wrinkles and give clothes a ready to wear look that is demanded by today""s fast paced world. The present invention also essentially eliminates the need for touch up ironing usually associated with closet, drawer, and suitcase storage of garments.
When ironing is desired however, the present invention can also act as an excellent ironing aid. The present invention makes the task of ironing easier and faster by creating less iron drag. When used as an ironing aid, the composition of the present invention produces a crisp, smooth appearance.
An additional benefit of the composition of the present invention is an improved garment shape, body and crispness.
A further additional benefit to invention composition is the variety of fabric that can be treated from the more resistant to the more delicate including fabric made of cotton, polycotton, polyester, viscose, rayon, silk, wool, etc.
The present invention relates to a wrinkle reducing composition, comprising:
A. a wrinkle reducing active, comprising a water soluble wetting agent and a salt made of alkaline and/or earth alkaline metal, and
B. a liquid aqueous carrier.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a packaged composition comprising the composition of the invention in a spray dispenser.
Still in a further aspect of the invention, there is a method of reducing the wrinkles on fabrics which comprises the steps of contacting the fabrics with a composition of the invention.